Hoje Vou Picotar Jornais e
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: O luto ficava morno. Isso não significa esquecimento. / One-shot - UA


_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**Hoje Vou Picotar Jornais e...**_ -

* * *

.

Se seu pai fosse vivo hoje, provavelmente ele desceria as escadas afoito, com o nó da gravata ainda mal arrumado e pararia no primeiro espelho que encontrasse. Ino diria ou faria algo na tentativa de acalmá-lo e ele não daria nenhum opinião sobre as roupas dela – Fora o "Você está linda.", dito às pressas. Ele ainda se enrolaria com o paletó antes de os dois saírem. E, talvez, com o cinto de segurança do táxi. A família inteira tinha o estranho hábito de usar cinto em táxis.

Pensando nisso, Ino não decidiu esperar até amanhã.

Metade da casa estava com as luzes apagadas. Curioso, e ao mesmo tempo óbvio, que ela parecesse tão grande e vazia. Já o quintal, completamente às escuras, mas a moça não precisou acender nada. Voltou com os braços cheios. A tesoura devia estar em qualquer canto do quarto, _qualquer._ E Ino se dá conta de que não precisa de uma desde que terminara o colegial. Se sua mãe estivesse acordada agora, brincaria dizendo que isso foi porque sua mocinha deixara pra lá o sonho de costurar as roupas das próprias bonecas.

Ino tinha ficado chata, começou a ver com um certo revés essas atividades _tipicamente_ femininas. Queria era que fazer algo que fizesse com que as pessoas se referirem a ela pelo seu nome, e não por ser filha de outrem. Admiração indecisa entre ficar assim ou virar inveja. Inveja boa, que pedir a ela para prejudicar o próprio pai seria como arrancar-lhe a alma.

No fim das contas, ela conseguira. O "eu" dela de dez anos atrás ficaria muito orgulhoso... E Inoichi teve bastante tempo para se orgulhar também.

A moça separou as editorias nas quais sabia que o pai apareceria mais – Por mais estranho que fosse, a de colunismo social não foi puxada junto. Inoichi quase nunca se deixava aparecer por lá. – e começou a mutilação. Seria a palavra que os jornais usariam se pudessem falar, mas a sensação era diferente para Ino. O som da tesoura cortando era doce e tão nostálgico que parecia capaz de remeter a tempos em que a mocinha nem existia ainda.

Era para Inoichi estar fazendo isso, mas ele se deixava contaminar pela preguiça do Shikaku e olhava para a pilha que ele mesmo acumulava e... Na verdade, só mexia nela quando juntava muito jornal, e no dia seguinte o nariz dele ressentia-se disso. O da própria Ino começou a coçar: Psicológico. Algumas vezes, ela o acompanhou na aventura das corizas e entupimentos causados pela poeira. Era nessas e outras que a menina aprendia e reaprendia que pessoas são feitas de vidro mesmo quando dizem que são de pedra. E isso podia ser tanto divertido de se ver quanto doloroso de se sentir.

Ao terminar, ele pegava uma das chatas pastas pretas (Por que sempre desta cor?) e organizava os recortes lá dentro. E a pilha das pastas ganhava uma nova integrante. Trocar seis por meia dúzia, mesmo com a diferença de que todo o não-necessário fora descartado. Ino tinha a impressão de que, quando Inoichi precisava ir para algum lugar de onde não sairia antes de ser entrevistado/fotografado, ele pensava nas pilhas da sua vida. Vaidade. Vício algo controlado ou um pequeno mal de família.

Depois que Ino completara uns... oito anos?... Inoichi calhou de convidá-la para ir com ele a alguns eventos. E na época a garotinha ficava toda feliz porque, primeiro, ela queria saber como eram as reuniões e eventos para onde ele ia e, segundo, porque ela ia aparecer junto com o cara mais forte, mais bonito e mais sábio que ela conhecia. Foi assim até ganhar discernimento o suficiente para saber no que implicava aparecer junto com alguém de tão grande nome para todo mundo. E não quis mais.

Mas era estranho ficar em casa com o pai pelo mundo. Como se Ino fosse uma peça fora do lugar, mas ela nunca declinou de sua decisão. Como também nunca se acostumou com a sensação de estranheza. Nem agora. Ao menos, recortando, a moça se esquecia um pouco disso. Era como se pudesse entrar nas fotos e ficar ao lado dele. Um fantasminha que ninguém veria, a não ser seu pai. Excelente.

Numa noite de insônia, ela ouvira o barulho de veículo chegando e, assim que soube que era seu pai, abriu-lhe a porta. Ele tinha bebido um pouquinho, o suficiente para deixá-lo com hálito mas sequer para ele ficar só _alegrinho_. E foi bom assim, por que senão Ino teria achado que Inoichi brincava quando disse que ela seria tão grande quanto ele, mesmo que o homem já o tivesse dito outras vezes, com outras palavras, em outros tempos. E sempre a sério.

Mas, naquela noite, ele falara com uma certeza tão grande que Ino não conseguiu não se comover. E até hoje ela acha que ele estava errado.

Ino queria ser isso, em todos os sentidos, e se esforçou o quanto pôde para tal. Faz alguns meses que Inoichi disse que ela o havia ultrapassado, mas nesse ponto ela também acha que ele se enganou. Seria ótimo se chegasse ao menos _próximo_ dele.

Era idiota pensar assim, mas uma vez ela conjecturou que conseguiria isso se tivesse frequentado mil cursos de mil coisas, tal como os seus coleguinhas de 10 anos faziam. A questão é que Ino nunca quis isso de verdade. Inoichi jamais negaria matriculá-la se o pedissem. Mas, se o fizesse, quando o veria? Quando veria seus brinquedos, seus amigos de rua e seus pais. Era apavorante. E ela já era boa. Aluna, pelo menos.

Quando acabou a pilha, Ino sentia traços de uma malemolência em suas pálpebras – sono com certeza – mas também uma excitação que a faria dar 500 voltas pela casa sem se sentir cansada por isso. Restos de jornais feridos de tesoura são difíceis de dobrar de volta, mas Ino deixou tudo cuidadosamente arrumado e depois os jogou fora (Contraditório, mas era o hábito) para então pegar os que ainda restavam lá fora. Recomeçou o processo, recortando e lembrando e juntando textos, fotos, notas em um montinho ao seu lado.

Pensou ter escutando algo vindo do quarto ao lado. Sua mãe deve ter desistido de mexer no despertador (Inoichi era quem lidava com ele em determinados dias da semana, e quase sempre se esquecia disso). Ino queria continuar e queria parar, a cama fofinha parecendo muito sedutora. Sabe... Se fosse sua mãe a morta, a moça também estaria munida de tesoura, porque os álbus velhos da família estão intratáveis, literalmente. E ela também divagaria sobre uma série de pequenos pedaços da convivência entre elas duas. E seriam vários, pois sua mãe nunca ficou devendo ao seu pai quanto a isso. E, agora, a porta se abriria e Inoichi pareceria apenas cansando e com uma certa dose de vontade de se livrar do "uniforme de pinguim". Porém, ele passaria no quarto de Ino e veria os recortes, e eles conversariam um pouco e no final ele a abraçaria porque ele ainda tinha sua filha e ela, seu pai.

E ele se lembraria dos jornais. Mas só iria até eles quando se sentisse menos triste. E a moça ficaria só, lembrando-se mais e mais de sua mãe. Apesar de saber que o sofrimento seria igual, Ino se sentiu fazendo uma injustiça ao imaginar tudo isso. Só porque nesse universo seu pai estaria com ela.

Enfim, pela primeira vez, Ino olhou para a bagunça à sua frente e não sentiu a mínima vontade de continuar aquilo naquele momento. A moça permitiu-se levantar para pôr toda a jornalaiada debaixo da cama (Ela se sentiu uma adolescente fazendo isso) e os recortes soltos dentro de uma pasta nova. Azul-escuro.

Voltando à cama, Ino se deu conta de que nenhuma lágrima se atreveu a cair durante o processo. Talvez porque já tenha chorado demais. Essas coisas realmente passam. Mas ela ficou imaginando ouvir o barulho da porta da frente antes de dormir de vez. Era outro hábito. Era saudade.

E se depois Inoichi, de alguma forma impossível e absurda, percebesse a pasta azul em cima da mesa de trabalhos dela?

Que hilário. Talvez.

.

**.fim**

.

* * *

**N/A:** Estou atrasada, mas eu quis esperar sair o capítulo 614 (onde eu _deveria_ saber se os pais da Ino e do Shikamaru realmente morreram) antes de postar algo mais adequado do que apenas alguns drabbles em UP. O plano era trazer duas traduções tendo isso como tema, na verdade, mas os autores até agora não responderam às minhas PM's. Se eu puder fazê-las, tudo bem, mas resolvi eu mesma escrever algo. Mesmo sendo UA.

Agora, momento propaganda! Saiu recentemente o capítulo 11 de _Apple Lady_ e já tenho o próximo praticamente pronto. Ou seja, vam'bora, gente! E tenho também a ChouIno _Os Três Macacos Sábios_. E _Universos Paralelos_ recebem duas atualizações em dois dias consecutivos há pouco tempo. Eita!

.

_Reviews ou seu personagem favorito vai para o Death Note do Masashi-san! Mas, se for alguém do Time 10, acho que nós podemos entrar em um acordo..._

.


End file.
